Bond of Brothers
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Luffy always thought of Trafalgar Law as a close friend seeing as how he saved his life during the events of Marineford still wondering why thought,what if the reason behind doing so was a secret that neither Luffy nor the entirety of the marines could see coming,When Law is sudenly in desperate need of saving will Luffy answer the call or will he be too late?Pls read!x3
1. Prologue

**_another plot bunny I decided to make a story out of,don't hate mex3  
_**

**_This one isn't a yaoi,I say that now because there maybe some yaoish kind of moments since this is my first time doing this sort of what if scenario thing,so yeah...Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3  
_**

chapter one:Prologue

*Impel Down*

The screams of the dying seemed to echo down here,In the worlds greatest prison,where only the worse of the worse are kept...

A lone figure sat bound by heavy chains with their legs folded looking very similar to how a certain fire user was just days before he met his end in what came to be known in the war of the best,even wearing the same complacent smirk upon his face as blood trickled down the sides of his face,truly he was in hell

/CLANK!/

The person tilted their head ever so slightly seeing a pair of familiar,thought more serious brown eyes staring back at him belonging to the great war hero himself"Monkey D. Garp"he muttered letting his head drop back down slightly as the elderly man stared at him looking as though something heavy were weighing on his heart

"So,we meet at last...Trafalgar Law!"

* * *

"Ahhhh, This is niiice~!"The captain of the strawhat sighed contentedly as he,Usopp and Chopper all lay sprawled out on the deck of the sunny-go enjoying the amazing weather outside,with the occasional coll breeze blowing against their faces,something that was rare given that Nami had said herself this part of the grandline was even more unpredictable weather wise than the last

But even so,the strawhats were all glad to have a day where they didn't have to worry about things like monster sized hail raining down on them,or the sea suddenly splitting in half beneath them...They were all enjoying the weather in their own special way

Zoro was napping out on the deck as usual,Robin decided to read out on the deck as well seated in the grass of the Sunny-go instead of her usual seat inside the library,Franky was outside working on some bike like thing for the sunny,Sanji was outside noodle dancing around the female of the crew,and Nami was just getting todays paper delivered via messenger bird

"Sanji,Meaaat!"Luffy whined not wanting to move from his spot hearing the blonde haired cook give out a wisp of smoke accompanied by a sigh"Sorry no can do,we're running low as it is,if you want food so bad...then you'll have to catch it"

"YOSH!Alright Usopp,Chopper get the fishing poles!Luffy yelled hopping onto his feet with the usual cheerful grin plastered on his face receiving two loud 'Aye captain'

However as Luffy turned to follow,a sudden cold chill ran up along his spine,one that made him freeze altogether as he swiftly turned thinking someone was just standing behind him,but was puzzled when he saw no one there...

He simply decided to shrug it off turning to race after his sniper and doctor so they could catch their meal for the day

* * *

*Back in Impel down*

Law remained silent at the use of his own name,still wearing a slight smirk on his face as Garp took a seat on the other side of the bars staring intently at him

"For sixteen years...I've looked for you,ever since that day when-

"You thought I was dead?"Law interrupted with a sarcastic tone despite being weighed down with seastone chains,he maintained the usual smug look of defiance,his gray orbs seemed to pierce through the darkness of the cell watching Garp give what appeared to be a sorrowful nod

The marine hero lifted his own eyes to stare into the younger males

"Your eyes...their so much like your mothers"Garp spoke softly probably recalling some sort of memory from long ago before hearing the other give an empty laugh"Too bad I don't remember a damn thing about her"

"I would think you wouldn't since she died after giving birth to your bro-

"Don't"Law said stopping his sentence from being finished,his smirk gone and replaced the usual stoic expression he usually wore around others

"Heh...I gotta say though,when I first heard who it was that rescued Luffy well needless to say I felt overjoyed,as well as enraged..."The elder man said giving a small laugh"to think that after all this time,you survived and became a pirate of all things!"

Law said nothing

"I'm guessing you haven't told Luffy yet?"Garp inquired with a grin seeing Law gaze become slightly more distant before responding

"No,nor do I ever intend to"Law said flatly causing the other to give a boisterous laugh

"Whether or not you like it Trafalgar,after today Everyone will know the truth about you,Luffy as well as your real father...their going to announce it just before they kill you"

Law lightly furrowed his brows at this knowing what the marine was saying was true,and if that was the case...needless to say he would be royally screwed...

*_sigh_*

"Then so be it..."Law finally said after a few more moments of silence

"If i am truly to die,then I'll accept it without hesitation,so long as I die by the name of my choosing"Law said

Silence hung between them,before Garp broke it with a heavy sigh of his own"Fine then,do as you like...but I for one refuse to call you anything other than the name given to you at birth..."

Law's eyes narrowed for a moment

"You can hate me for it if you want,but it would be a damn shame if at least one person in your family didn't call you by it...Monkey D. Law"

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


	2. Breaking News!

_**Omg, two updates in a row!Awesome(or at least in my opinion)**_

_**Chapter Two:Breaking News!**_

*Somewhere in Baltiago*

"Dragon!Mister Dragon,sir!"

One of the revolutionary commanders came running through the long halls of their headquarters clutching today's newspaper to his chest a she searched for his boss finally skidding to a halt just outside seeing the said man standing there on the balcony with his right hand man beside him

"Hm?Vhat is this?"Iva-san spoke up as the man held out a paper, his hand visibly trembling for some unknown reason, as Iva took it read it over carefully only to go flying back into a wall

"V-v-v-VHAT is the meaning of vhis!?"He yelled suddenly turning an accusing eye on Dragon whose frown deepened a bit curiously stepping over and picking up the discarded paper looking it over with intrigue that quickly turned into disbelief followed by a silent fury that made his two subordinates step back swallowing hard.

* * *

"thank you very much"Nami said tipping this mornings paper delivery bird with a smile ignoring the lovesick look it got from being complimented by such a lovely young woman turning on her heel and beginning to flip through the pages

"Anything interest today?"robin asked not taking her eyes off the book she was reading hearing Nami heave a sigh taking her seat at the table while Sanji danced around them with the usual try of snacks he had made.

"No, nothing at-hold on a second!"she exclaimed zeroing in on a specific article that made her cinnamon colored eyes nearly bulge out fo their sockets swallowing a lump in her throat as she actually felt the air leave her lungs for a moment due to shock

"Nami-swan,what is it?"Sanji said, his tone laced with sudden concern

"Something wrong?"robin asked as well a bit more calmer than the cook

"Sanji...go get !"The navigator ordered, instantly the said cook was gone in a flash

"HAAAIII,NAMI-SWAAAN~!333"

"Nami, what's wrong?"the other woman asked once more seeing the serious expression on the younger woman's face as she turned to face her offering the morning paper to her.

Robin took it reading where Nami had and gave a sudden gasp, beads of sweat appearing on her brow as she contemplated the meaning of the news curious as to whether or not Luffy was even aware to begin with

"How...?"Nami began only to shake her head in disbelief

"Oh god, what do you think Luffy will do?"She asked

"I don't know but...that might be the least of our concerns at the moment"

* * *

Law sat with his legs crossed and sweat rolling down his temples from the intense heat, though that wasn't really what was bothering him at the moment...

"Why are you still here?"the death surgeon questioned not even bothering to look up into the elderly marines face as he sat on the other side of the bars looking in with sad expression, one that almost made Law feel .

"Can't an old man sit and talk with his own grandson,I'm sure there's a lot to catch up on seeing as how the last time i saw you was when you were in diapers and...got taken...by-

"Don't"Was all Law said cutting him off with a fierce glare that made Garp realize whatever happened to Law after that was something he was not yet willing to share or even backtrack to at the moment.

Garp gave a bitter laugh suddenly, his eyes beginning to tear up a bit as he spoke.

"You know, you always were the smarter of you and your brother, why i remember one time when you had just learned to walk and Luffy hadn't even spoken his first words..."

He paused taking in a shaky breath before continuing

"that was when your mother began to get sick, and your father-

"Was off fighting a fucking war, I already know this stupid story"Law mumbled, his gray orbs becoming hazy as he turned looking off to the side

"the mother dies and one of the kids gets kidnapped by a vengeful warlord while the dads nowhere found, that about sums it up yes?Too bad no one seemed to give a shit what happened after that"Law spat bitterly

"Law, I think deep down in your heart of hearts you know that isn't true"Garp insisted

"Heart?Heh, maybe you haven't heard much about me but...I lost my heart long ago"

"Law..."

"How long?"Law said aloud receiving a confused stare

"Before they kill me?"He finished

"...Akainu wants it done as soon as possible, he and your father have always had bad blood between them"Garp said recalling the man who killed ace with a hint of malice

"But the higher-ups have convinced him to wait a total of three days, and then..."

"I die"Law finished solemnly"And Akainu gets what he's always wanted...revenge against his most hated enemy"Law added with a small hint of emotion trickling into his voice, though which one Garp couldn't put his finger on, but a strong part of him guessed it was either sadness or despair.

* * *

*Marineford HQ*

Akainu stood gazing out of his office window, a hard stare fixed down below, his thoughts were far more concerned with a certain prisoner he now held in his hands.

Flashbacks of the son of dragon who managed to slip away began running through his mind causing his fists to clench against his arms in frustration recalling his single greatest failure

but this time things were going to be different since he now had the bait needed to draw both D members to their dooms, he had been to see the ex-warlord a few times at first disbelieving the death surgeon had any sort of connection to the other two...but after realizing he was mistaken, he couldn't help at feel a certain fascination overtake him.

Law was nothing like his brother that much had become clear, he was calculating, precise and able to analyze and plan ahead with deadly accuracy and cunning, a rare trait that was near impossible to find these days in his opinion.

"It's no wonder even Donflamingo couldn't let the brat go..."He mumbled recalling the time he got word of Law's former alliance with his brother, it was thanks to the Trafalgars planning they were able to take down both donflamingo and Kaido, a feat many thought to be impossible at the time.

However there was another reason Akainu had taken an interest in the young supernova, and it didn't concern his blood relations or past connections...it did however make the newly promoted fleet admiral feel something he had never thought he would feel again in his lifetime, fear.


End file.
